


little pieces, parts of a whole

by marvelleous



Series: tumblr prompts [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Framework AU, Most of this takes place post-canon, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelleous/pseuds/marvelleous
Summary: Phil, Melinda, and their little adventures.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Jess who sent me the prompt: Daisy to Philinda "STOP PORKING"

Daisy wakes up in alarm, sitting straight up in bed, awaken by the vibrations she feels, as if her bed is shaking; the room is shaking. For a moment, she fears she has somehow lost control of her powers - is once again a danger to the entire base, until she realises that she is not the cause; the source of the disturbance coming from the other side of the wall. 

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she will later admit that it takes her longer than necessary to figure out what indeed had woken her up in the middle of the night - until a load moan is heard through the wall. 

“Oh god… Melinda…“

Daisy’s face flushes red as she recognises Coulson’s voice, and it finally dawns on her what is happening next door. 

“I’m trying to sleep over here!” she bellows, slamming her fist against the wall, before rolling over in bed and covering her head with her pillow, praying it will drown out the sounds - it’s great they’re finally together but she will not let it come between her and her sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Stef, who prompted: Coulson goes to Fitz for advice on how to ask out his best friend.

“Sir, I really thought you’d have more experience in that field,” Fitz says, scratching his head in confusion when Coulson broaches the topic after minutes of agonizing small talk. 

Phil opens his mouth to respond, and then decides not to, really not knowing how to respond. 

“You see, Simmons and I took almost ten years to get together so I don’t think I’m really the guy you should be coming to for advice,” he continues, pretending to fiddle with something on the computer. 

“Err, yeah - Fitz, about that,” Phil begins to reply, before he realises that the younger man is no longer looking at him, but just over his shoulder, and he turns, grimacing in preparation what he might see. 

Melinda is standing there, arms crossed and an expression of disdain across her features, the barest hint of a smile on her lips. 

“Coulson and I have known each other thirty years, so I think he’s got you beat there,” she deadpans, before moving closer and laying her hand on Phil’s arm, giving him a smile he remembers so well, and he realises that he didn’t need Fitz’s advice after all. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Stef and Claire who wanted Robo-Philinda getting it on post 4x14.

One moment she’s sleeping and the next she’s awake. There was the library, the darkhold, Radcliffe, Phil.

“Phil?”

This cannot be happening - why did he turn her back on? Did this mean, did this mean the real May was gone?

“We’ve waited around forever. I think that’s long enough.”

She freezes, just for a second, unsure of how to process his words. He’s done with waiting, and so is she. But why would Phil be here with her unless… Phil would never choose a robotic version of May, regardless of where the real May was. So.. he had to be.. There was no way…

But then he’s leaning down and kissing her, and she doesn’t want to think.

She wants to feel.

To feel his lips on hers, to feel his hands roam her body, taste him on her tongue. She wants to do all the things they didn’t all those years ago.

She wants him.

She’s always wanted him.

He wanted her too.

He wanted to hold her in his arms, bury his hands in her hair, to hear her voice, her laugh. He wanted that more than anything.

They’ve danced around this for too many years; all those missed opportunities, all those days they could have had together, been together.

They could have this, now.

He lifts her from where she is sitting, just pulls her up like she’s weightless, and deposits her on the edge of Mace’s desk, clearing the surface with one arm so he can lay her down against it, kiss her again.

Keeping one hand on her hip to to keep her still, he reaches for the zipper of her vest, slowly dragging it down, pushing it off her shoulders. She slips her arms out and they shove it aside, before she’s tugging at his shirt almost violently, her strength tearing through the fabric, sending buttons scattering everywhere. She wants him. She’s wanted him for years. Since their that undercover operation…

She smirks, running a hand down his chest - it felt like her fingers were sending sparks through him. “You gonna beat your record, Phil? Two minutes is just sad.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is for the lovely tonksiefea :) a framework au of sorts

In this life, she still sleeps with a gun in her bedside drawer. She still has contingency plans for the best escape routes should everything go south. She’s still in the business of protecting.

But this time, it is all for one man.

She watches Phil sleep sometimes, lightly snoring, a little bit of drool staining the pillow - his breaths steady. He’s safe, next to her, for now. Her job is dangerous - she could be hurt, die, and she doesn’t want that for him.

He’s a civilian. A history teacher. Not a pawn in a world filled with spies and secrets. He deserves to be safe, away from harm, away from pain.

She will always protect him.

Part of her wonders how she even fell for a man like this in the first place - they’re nothing alike. She spends her time flying around the world, crossing people off, and he’s a high school teacher who knows nothing of the horrors that she sees on a daily basis.

He’s innocent.

He’s uncomplicated.

He makes things easier.

She loved him from the moment she first met him. Neither of them could explain why - like they had a deeper connection than was possible - like they were destined to be together no matter what world they lived in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Jess who prompted: IRL May fixing Coulson's tie and repeat framework convo with flirty googily eyes

Six weeks after their escape from the framework and subsequent rescue from Radcliffe's crazy murderous robot, Melinda returns to her room to find Phil standing in front of her mirror, fiddling with his tie.

"You need some help with that?"

He turns and huffs at her, and she rolls her eyes in retaliation before moving over to him and batting his hands away from the mangled knot.

Her fingers still as they smooth out the creases in the satin tie, and he raises an eyebrow at her when she frowns.

"What?"

"I feel like we've done this before," she responds.

They stand in silence, expressions blank until he cracks a smile and she follows moments after, grinning at him.

"Yeah?"

She snorts, rolling her eyes at him as she closes her fist around his tie, yanking him towards her.

"Did you bump your head against the headboard too hard this morning?" she whispers, cupping the back of his head gently with her free hand. "Forget all about last night? And the last three weeks?"

He smiles, more softly this time, moving his hand to her waist, absentmindedly stroking her hip with his thumb.

"Even when they took all my memories away, you were always familiar to me."

"Sap," she replies, smirking as she leans in to press a light kiss to his lips.

His eyes are closed as she pulls away, and she shakes her head as she begins to undo his tie, pulling the fabric free and dropping it to the ground, before moving on to the top three buttons of his shirt and smoothing out his collar with her hands afterwards.

"You look better without it," she says in response to his expression of curiosity.

"So you've said."

She smirks, slapping him lightly on the chest as his arms wind tighter around her, pressing their bodies together.

"Fine. I like you better without it."

Melinda doesn't know whether she finds his smug expression annoying or endearing or oddly, a combination of both.

"Don't let it go to your head, Phil."

He grins, leaning in to steal another kiss. When he tries to move away, she winds her arms around his neck, effectively holding him in place.

When they finally pull away, they're breathless and trying not to laugh.

Melinda moves her hands back to the front of Phil's shirt, once again adjusting his collar, fiddling around until she's satisfied.

"We're going to be naked soon anyway," he complains as she does the third button back up.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy the view before I rip your shirt off and destroy it."

That works for him.

He reminds himself to put in an order for new shirts even as Melinda grabs his collar on either side and pulls, the fabric tearing away under her hands.

That's the third one this week.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Sophie who prompted: Phil telling May about the kiss

Phil doesn’t think he’s been more afraid his entire life. 

Not even when a scepter tore through his chest and ripped his heart apart.  
  
Melinda is leaning against him, no strength left within her to support her body and the water around them is rising, too quickly for an escape.   
  
“May, you have to stay with me,’ he tells her, urging her to keep fighting. He hates this - she shouldn’t have to go through all that she did and then some, because he didn’t realise she was missing sooner.   
  
“I know the robot tried to kill you,” she tells him, her voice coming out in a whisper. She’s having trouble keeping her eyes open and he wishes they had a second dose of that epinephrine so he could take it and get her to safety.   
  
He would do anything for her.   
  
“We might die down here Phil. Tell me what else she did.”  
  
Maybe except for responding to that demand.

“I won’t let anything happen to you,” he promises, gripping her tighter. The water is to their knees now and soon it will fill their lungs, take their breath and stop their hearts.   
  
He doesn’t expect Melinda to be angry that he’s still hopeful they might escape alive. She’s glaring at him, her fingers wrapped loosely around his wrist and he suspects that if she were at full strength, the bones there would be crushed by now.   
  
“Tell me.”  
  
He swallows, biting the inside of his cheek as he figures out the best way to tell his oldest friend that he made out with a robot copy of herself. Apparently the connection between his brain and mouth is out of whack, because judging by the frown on Melinda’s face, he’s just blurted all his thoughts out loud.  
  
“Is this why you’ve been acting so strangely?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Phil thinks Melinda looks upset - she’s probably angry that the bad doctor made the robot version of herself have feelings towards him.   
  
Melinda thinks that Phil has been so close yet so distant from her because however her robot self had made a move on him, he had not appreciated it. In any other place, any other time, she would have let it go.   
  
But she’s loved this man for over twenty years and both their deaths and she’ll be damned if she lets them die again today without knowing for sure.   
  
“Did you not enjoy it?”  
  
He appears flabbergasted by her question, making a variety of facial expressions before finally responding.   
  
“She wasn’t you.”  
  
The water is to their waists now.   
  
“I am me, and I’m right here,” she whispers before raising a hand to slowly draw him down. Their lips meet and she’s too weak to do much but open her mouth and let him kiss her. He explores her mouth and she tastes him for the first time in so long, for the first time as Melinda, for the first time with Phil.   
  
The water is to their necks, but they’re consumed by pure bliss, blind to the world around them, even as the ceiling above them is torn open.   
  
“Well this is new.”  
  
They pull apart reluctantly, looking towards the source of the familiar voice, and find Daisy standing above them, the sky bright behind her and what a good day it is to live and not die.


End file.
